Lies, Lies, Lies and Truth
by vanessa-christian
Summary: Matt has a girlfriend and a gangleader. Mimi hates gangs. What if the two meet out of town and fall 4 each other? Problem is, Matt told her lies, that he is free a doen't even involve himself in a gang? How would he deal with it?


Dislaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Lies, Lies, Lies and Truth (A Mimato fiction (?)) ****************************  
  
"But I don't want to go!" Ishida's oldest son said from the garage.  
  
"Well that's not my problem! If you don't want to come tell it to your dad not me!" his mom said exasperatedly.  
  
"But mom..." Yamato went upstairs and from there he shouted, "I will not go, never!"  
  
"Never say never!" Takeru reorted from the kitchen, preparing a sandwich. "Besides, its not that bad!"  
  
From there the breadwinner of the family made its way from the backdoor to the kitchen. "Where is he?" he said stictly.  
  
"Upstairs." Takeru said while his mother just followed him by the look of her eyes.  
  
"I'll get him." Mr. Ishida said while making his way to Matt's room upstairs. "Takeru, help your mom loading the bags in the car." he commanded and T.K. got to his feet and obeyed, "Hai!" the he continued walking until he reached the door of Matt's room.  
  
"Matt get ready now, we're leaving in a minute." and he was about to go when his son replied.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not going." he said from the door.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, its so boring there and I assume that I can't even last there even an hour! That's a torture!"  
  
"We'll be visiting you grandfather! So do as I say, now!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You will do it or else... no food!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"No allowance for 3 months, and grounded in everything! Well isn't that what we call boring?" his father retorted.  
  
"Urgh! I'm sure I'll gonna regret this!"  
  
"Oh you won't be!"  
  
"Yeah whatever! I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes."  
  
"Just be sure."  
  
***********  
  
"Yeah, that means I can't be there tonight." Matt was talking on his cellphone when he got out of the house. "I told you!"  
  
"Well I didn't know father has that convincing power!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
Matt covered the his CP at the moment and said "Shut up!" under his breath, barely audible. T.K. just threw up his hands up in the air. He knew it wouldn't be a good step pissing his brother at the moment, so he just decided to wait inside the car then he was followed by Matt.  
  
"Yeah right! I said-- hey!" the conversation was cut short when his mobile phone was gotten by his father. He eyed him giving a what was that for look. "You won't be needing this." he said, turned it off, then threw it back to him.  
  
"Guess you're doing everything in your power to torture me, huh?"  
  
"Not quite." then they got ready and when everything's checked they went off.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Their trip to their destination was in silence. Matt just talk when someone ask him, definitely he's pissed. He doesn't want to go out of town because that means he'll be away from everyone, his friends, his gang and his girl. He was trying to make a good sleep when suddenly his CP rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Matt! It's me, Trishia!"  
  
"Trish!"  
  
"Yeah, Tai told me you can't come and when I asked him why he told me to call you, now that I called you why?"  
  
"Well let's just say that I'm going on a vacation, well not just a vacation a wonderful vaction and right now I'm having a good time here making a sleep when you suddenly called."  
  
"Well sorry I didn't mean to so where are you now?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure, just far far far." he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll be soooo happy. Bye."  
  
"Matt--" she was about to say something but the connection was cut. She tried to call him again but he won't answer probably he turned his CP off.  
  
Back to Matt...  
  
"Now are you happy? I'm in a complete torture." he said to his father.  
  
"Well I sure you wouldn't be saying that when we get back."  
  
"And just what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"You'll just see."  
  
************  
  
Matt can't think of anything to do but to piss T.K. which he won many times now. He was about to start again when his 'world's best father' said that they're almost here. He looked out of window and saw where they are now. As he noticed, the place is mostly occupied with trees, few houses and not even guys walking around.  
  
"Very cool place to hang out." he said sarcastically. "Dad I'm so thankful!" his father just rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
**********  
  
"Grandpa!" T.K. cried.  
  
"Oh! Finally you've decided to come and pay me a visit." Matt's grandpa said. Matt just remained silent all the way to his room, but fortunately he managed a fake smile. His grandfather seemed to notice his mood so he came up to him and knocked three times and when he didn't answer, he opened the door and looked in. "Matt?"  
  
Matt looked at the door from his bed to his grandpa peering out of the door. "You know you can come in." and he smiled at him. "You want to tell me something?"  
  
"Actually no. I fine, completely fine." and faked a smile once more.  
  
"Matt, I know you're lying you're just fooling both of us." his grandpa said then took a seat near the window. He paused for a while then he looked out at the window. From his seat he can see outside. It was already afternoon when they arrived that's why the sky is a little bit dark.  
  
"I know you're bored." he began. "Grandpa its ok you don't have to think of me and all."  
  
"I know. But there is someone I want you to meet, I'm sure you won't be bored with 'her'." he said emphasizing the last word. Matt imagine a girl with wild curly hair, short and stout and doesn't have any brake in talking. "Don't bother grandpa. As I told you I'm K. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, but just in case, see that house?" his grandpa motioned him to come and when he was where he wanted him to be, he pointed a big good- looking house, not too far. "I heard that there is also a girl from the city who payed a visit to her relatives, and what I heard is that she's goodlooking."  
  
"I'll go and check her out some other time, right now I have to rest." he said still don't want to take his granpa's advice. 'Does he think I'm a player or something? Hey I got a girl already, and I'm not planning to brake her into something. I'm sure I like her...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, that would be better." then he left him once again completely to himself.  
  
*********************I'll skip dinner. Nothing happened good just Matt being silent*********************  
  
The morning Matt woke up, he had a feeling something good might happen today so he got dressed with his favorite outfit. Then went downstairs for breakfast, he even managed to smile at everyone he meet well except for his father, he still hate him but that will sure be gone by the next two days or more.  
  
After breakfast he decided to walk, he's not in the mood teasing T.K. for a moment so he chose to go far from the house cause T.K. will just surely spot him around. He was walking when suddenly out of nowhere he saw the house that his grandfather told him yesterday, 'Maybe its not that bad if I check it out.' As he went near the house he felt something he didn't expect. Is it nervousness? Probably, no.  
  
He ringed the bell three times and waited for about three minutes, when no one's answering he decided to go off some other place he thought probably the girl's not home so he turned his back just then the door flung open so he turned again and saw a girl from the door, there it revealed an oranged haired girl with eyebrows raised, probably she's trying her best to know the guy before her, she looks familiar.  
  
"Excuse me? Do we know you?" she asked. he looked at her for a minute and tried to familiarize the girl but he couldn't, so he decided to just greet her. "Hi! No I don't think so." he said but the girl didn't respond more so decided to add more. "I'm Yamato." and he gave his hand for her to reach, nice of her she accepted it. "I'm Sora. Well I really don't know you cause I don't really live here, maybe Mimi knows you or the other way around so why don't you come in."  
  
"Thanks." was all he can say, he doesn't even feel comfortable with the one who opened the door fo him. Maybe because she kept him waiting. he suited himself at the sofa. "Wait here." she said then went upstairs for a minute. He could swear he could hear girlS giggling from upstairs, where the Sora girl went. He waited again for more minutes and he feel like going. 'Why do girls just have to keep me waiting? Do they even care for MY time?' he stood up was about to say he was going when from the stairs revealed a beautiful, well not exactly he mean gorgeous girl in a pink dress.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." she apologized then followed by other girls, he looked at them, he saw three girls he didn't know but the other one she looks familiar, she has a brown hair and has a few resemblance with Tai. Tai? Yeah that's it, Kari?!? But was she doing here anyway?  
  
"Yamato?" exclaimed Kari. 'He's here? Then that means T.K. too. But he's a-- "  
  
"Kari?" she's here, but why? 'Is she with Tai? I sure do hope so.'  
  
"You guys know each other?" Mimi asked in confusion.  
  
"Wait here. Could you just excuse us for a minute..."  
  
"Sure." Sora approved.  
  
***Matt's POV***  
  
She dragged me outside, this must be important for dragging me outside. "And why are you here?" she began, looks like she vern more strict than my mother. "Well I'm for a vacation. You?"  
  
"I'm not asking about that! I'm asking why are you here at Mimi's relative's house?"  
  
"To meet--"  
  
"Matt, I suggest you go now. Don't you know or hear the name Tachikawa? Takenouchi?"  
  
"Wait I think I heard them before. Let me..." my voice trailed off. I can't think of anything. I'm think about the Tachikawa but my mind's picturing the girl in pink, she sure is cuter, way cuter then Trishia. What did I just said? Oh, this is not good! Do I like her? Urgh!!! Tachikawa, Tachikawa, Tachikawa, I heard that name before but where?  
  
"You're taking time, so I'll just spill. Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi are know to hate gangs and as for you being a gangleader, they hate most. I'm sure they just couldn't remember you but I know they heard of you, maybe by the name of Matt."  
  
"Matt? But I'm known as Yamato."  
  
"Might be, but your friends call you Matt."  
  
"Yeah whatever! So are you saying I go now?"  
  
"Yeah. Better thing to do than do get in trouble."  
  
"So you'll just make an excuse ok, I'll take your advice afterall, your Tai's sis." I was about to go when I remember Tai. Tai's in my gang, she's his sister, so what's she doing here?  
  
"Wait what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I'm with them, if you're thinking about the gang thing, well I'm not one of them."  
  
"Right. Ok just one favor just don't tell the two that I'm in a gang, k?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't." Hey she's right why do I care? Is it that I want her to like me or something? Who am I referring to? Of course its Mimi. Well I guess I can't blame myself.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I turned to leave, but then a voice stopped me. Well sorta sweet voice. "Where are you going?" I turned around to see it was, Mimi!  
  
"Uh he's leaving." Kari said while I stopped dead in my tracks, just one more look then I'll go. Yeah one more. Then I turned again to look at her, God why can't I take my eyes off her?  
  
***Mimi's POV***  
  
Oh, he's looking at me. Hey he's doing it almost a minute now or I'm just over reacting. How do I look? I can feel, my heart's beating sooo fast!  
  
"Now?" I asked, oh I don't want him to go. I know we could make cute couple, well just sense it.  
  
"UH--his head hurt. Really, right Ma--Yamato?" Kari stumbled for words then suddenly Sora came out with Kio.  
  
"We better give him some medicine. Kari let him in and we'll give a paracetamol." Sora suggested, well that's nice, yeha right! That's it he could stay here for a while. Then I guess I'll agree.  
  
"Perfect! I mean, come in." I said.  
  
"No he have to go home. Um Yamato where are you staying?"  
  
"uhm Over there." then he pointed the house, nearest to my relatives. Well its near afterall we could help him later with that.  
  
"We'll walk you back, you just sit here." I told him, he hesitated. Hey! Why is he having eye contact with Kari! Wait! Am I jealous? Well I think I just can't blame myself, he sure is cute.  
  
"Kio would you please get the paracetoml from the medicine cab." I said to Kio, a friend of mine. Then she disappear then appeared again now holding a glass of water then a pill. She handed it to Matt, but why is he refusing? I thoguth he was sick?  
  
"I think my headache's gone." he said. Still, he's cute. Then kio handed me everything. I coughed a bit, Sora seemed to know what I meant so she said, "Uh, Kari, Kio I think we have to fix the table." then she dragged them insided now I'm alone with my prince charming. I was about to speak when his CP rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hello? Who's this? Uh--" he covered it and excused himself, I nodded, I hope he won't take time.  
  
***My (Author's) POV***  
  
When Matt was in the right distance, he began talking again.  
  
"Trisha? Why did you call?"  
  
"To hear you voice what more?"  
  
"I know there's more!"  
  
"When I are you going back?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Trishia its only a day, and that was yesterday I left."  
  
"Yeah I know but I miss you already."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
"Hey here's Tai, he want's to talk to you."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Matt? Oh thank God! Where are you? We had a fight yesterday. As usual, we won, AGAIN." the Tai laughed out loud.  
  
"Really? Well your sis is here! What is she doing here?"  
  
"She is, I don't know that! I thought she's with the Tachikawa chick?"  
  
"Yeah she is!"  
  
"Well its not my problem, anyway does it matter? Hey stop that! Matt hey I got to go bye!"  
  
"Tai? Tai? Oh Great! What a phone call!" he then returned to the waiting Mimi.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Matt and Mimi talked more as they reached a small body of water, they learned a lot from each other a few brief of their life. A peek of their past and who they are in the present and what they wanted in the future. Because of their long talk Mimi decided to sit under a tree. Matt followed her. But I didn't say that everything he told truth about him instead he said, "I've never been in a gang before."  
  
"Really? Well that's great!"  
  
"Think so?" Matt is half nervous because of one mistake and then he'll loose her. 'And why are you afraid of loosing her? No I don't!'  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have a girl friend?"  
  
"Me? Uh--"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Of course NO!"  
  
"Thank God. Oh I mean..." they looked into each other's eyes then from that their lips met into their first kiss. Matt kissed her softly and she returned the action. Matt scream in his mind that this was all wrong, he should have not lied, all's not good! But deep inside, he wanted what's going on. He wanted the place, the time, everything! Specially her. And what suprised him more is that when they started kissing he doesn't semed to bother everything around him like nothing exists but the two of them.  
  
'This guy sure do know how to kiss.' Mimi thought to herself after they broke for air. Matt placed his arms across her shoulder then they stayed like that for a while. And by the end of it all, they are now a couple.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
How's that? Great? No? Tell me?--- Ok now that Matt has a new girl with her what will he do with Trisha? What will happen now that Matt told her lies? What if she found out? What will he do? About the gang thing, how can Matt hide it if he's the leader of it, not to mention, Mimi just didn't remember the gang what if she suddenly remember it? Why does she hate it anyway? Many questions... just review, tell me there what you think. Suggest an idea or comment.  
  
Thanks for those who will review. 


End file.
